As more and more electric vehicles are employed, the desirability of charging the batteries at public facilities and at off-resident locations becomes more crucial. Electric vehicle service equipment (EVSE) of various configurations is employed to charge the battery power modules of electric vehicles. It is particularly advantageous to charge the electric vehicles while the vehicles are parked for extended times, such as in parking garages and other parking facilities. If the electric vehicle is not parked in a location which has facilities for charging the vehicle, then for some situations, the vehicle must be driven to a charging station, charged and returned to the parking space.
Another problem associated with charging multiple vehicles is having enough available power to simultaneously charge numerous vehicles. It makes little economic sense to provide a complete charging station at each of multiple parking spaces when not every vehicle can be simultaneously charged due to power constraints. Likewise, efficiencies dictate that a given parking space should not be associated with a fixedly located complete charging station if a vehicle parked at the space does not require charging over the entire parking time.
The present disclosure relates to a valet EVSE system which addresses the problem of charging multiple vehicles while they are parked in a facility and provides flexibility so that electric vehicles can be charged without driving the vehicle from the parking space to a charging location and returning same to the parking space.